Fairy Arm Bonds
by Hero's Zervant
Summary: Why are only Lucy and Natsu wear arm bonds?Find out!


**Fairy Arm Bonds **

* * *

It**'s **another busy day at Fairy Tail and_unusually_ Natsu has been feeling down...

"OI!Flame brain fight me right now!"Gray stripped to his under pants and keep bothering

Natsu "OI!HAPPY I think Natsu is broken!"

Gray yelled at Happy whose giving Carla another big fish"His been like that for weeks,I've

given up on him"And again the Happy chase after Carla run started _again"_Come on! keep it like

this and you won't have the energy to give Lucy her rent payment~"Gray tuned

imagining Natsu begging to come in Lucy's house,But failed's to do so "Like I care.." Natsu sat on a corner and hide his face with

his muffler " My, my did I hear correct? Natsu don't wanna go to Lucy's house? " Mirajane skipped over as she over heard there conversation"Happy said his been like that for weeks!"

Gray huffed down not being able to fight Natsu for the same week his been sulking

"Probaly cauze Lucy's been ignoring him"Gajeel came out from nowhere and joined the group

"Gajeel,I though you were on a job with Levy?"the metal dragon slayer blushed, turned away,

And yelled"WE!FI-FINISHED U-UP FAST WHA-WHAT'S THE PROBLEM WITH TH-THAT"Gray turned to Mira with a Evil smile etched on her face "Nee-chan…."Elfman sighs in the background"Mira-nee…"with Lissana along side him.

"Every one,Lucy has been captured!"suddenly a familiar celestial spirit barged in"Loki!?"

"What happened?" Loki tured to their master "Master, Lucy Has Been Captured!"Erza came in

And did what Loki did"LUCY HAS BEEN CAPTURED!"a dark aura appeared over the guild

"If it's Erza then it's true!" "yeah!" "Don't tell me another dark guild did it"Every Fairy Tail menber was in panic,Then Natsu stood up"I'll get Lucy back!" Natsu run through the door and

Through the bustling city of Magnolia.

"Come on we can't let Natsu do all the work!" Gray yelled and run for the giant door then,,,

"Wha-the!"Gray got crushed into an invisible wall"A ruin?Freed!?"Freed walked to Gray

With Mira following him"What's the meaning of this?" Freed pointed at the very top

Part of the ruin usings rapier,what was written was-**_HE WHO HAS FEELINGS FOR THE_**

**_CELESTIAL MAIDEN WHO HAS SAVED HER MANY TIMES BEFORE, SHALL_**

**_BE THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN PASS THROUGH- _**_"Some_one who saved a celestial

Maiden many times?"Gray scratch the back of his head in confusion"This was a special request

From Lucy herself "Mira smiled at the thought"Lucy wants to have a private time with a certain

Dragonslayer today"Freed conceited "Ahh..the thought of giving the princess to a dragon

Instead of me, the prince~"Loki teardrop with a smile of a prevent on his face"Seriously

Dragging me along,…but it's time for them to break it"Erza with her arm on her chest

"_What do this guys mean"_

a question to every Fairy Tail wizard. ****

* * *

**MAGNOLIA BOOK STORE BLOCK **

****"LUCY!" Natsu felt like he ran around the city 100 times" _Where could she be? _" as Natsu looked around more he saw

a very familiar place "Hey..." Lucy came behind from hiding "Lucy!? ,are you okay?what happen? " Lucy

lifted her hard which has her arm bond on "Do you remember Natsu? " Lucy seems fidgety, anxious for Natsu's answer

"Of course that's the arm bond you always wear,why? " Lucy sweatdrop for Natsu being he is " Don't tell me you forgot!"

Lucy hanged her head with dissappointment " Remember when we young!"

* * *

**FLASH BACK~MAGNOLIA OUTSKIRTS**

**** A young blonde haired 3 year-old girl watched the city from afar,at a wide cliff nearby "_Mama, someday I'll be a well known mage and_

_ then I'll live in the city with my aspects and purpose_ " then suddenly a huge explosion occur "_Hope I live that long though_" a pink

haired 3 year-old boy jumped out with every part of his body, like smoldering crips and smoke too _"What the-why is this_

_boy flying out of nowhere!?_" the girl is now in o_o expression "What the hell!My special move got srewed!hm...

Oi!what are you doing here? " the boy pointed at her "Me?" she pointed at herself cowardly

"Guess you can stay, but why are you here?" the boy asked her"A-are you a ma-mage?" "Yeah,so what" the girl

stood up and preach "Someday I will be a mage just like you,until that day comes you must promise that you will always

remember my name!" the boy got shocked but smiled "Then what is your name " she pointed at him and said" LUCY "

then she saw him writing something on what appears to be a arm bond "What are you doing" he gave

her the arm bond and showed the name 'NATSU' on the back " you can have this so you can remember my name too"

"Natsu?" he gave a toothy smile and proclaimed "YEAH!I'm Natsu,I'll also keep an arm bond so I can remember you,

Lucy!" Lucy blush and thought " _Natsu...,Yeah I'll remember"._

**FLASH BACK~END**

* * *

"So.., remember now?.."Lucy said with a sound of depression "EHH!I made a promise like that!" Natsu screamed cheacking

his bond "_ What the hell! there really is a Lucy name_ there! " "Ahh... sorry I forgot..." Natsu was sweating alot

and his muffler did not help either .

Lucy mentally facepalm herself "So you don't really remember?" Natsu shake his head" Nope..."te

then he melted as he saw Lucy at a depressed look "I-it dose'nt matter ri-right, a real man do-don't dwell on the

past he-he looks forward to th fut-future" "Shut up!Don't copy Elfman and I'm not a man"

Lucy was fustrated all over, then.. "Lucy,why did you ignore me those weeks,is it because of that promise?"

Lucy laugh at Natsu on how cute he is when his like that" of course not,idiot,I was simply sad..."

Natsu got confused and asked "Why?" Lucy just put on a tint blush and answered"Because..."

now Natsu got really confused"Because?...what" "It's because!..."

"IT'S BECAUSE OF WHAT?!" Natsu got fustrated and grab Lucy by the shoulder"Because...we can't be more than this..."

"_More than this?" _Lucy blushed and continued "I like being with you,I like how positive you can always get,

your always a knuklehead, but you always find the way to make things right,and your...and..."

Lucy went in an out burst and cried on Natsu's chest "I like all the things about you,I..I..."

Natsu was blushing in high red levels already "I'M INLOVE WITH YOU NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

"_Lucy said love!?wha-the why do i feel like..."_ Lucy was already drying her tears and ready

to leave when " Lucy!,I don't know what to say but I feel like I love you too,I always like it when your here with me and

I don't want you to leave...Lucy,I am inlove with you too!" then the pair hugged each other till dawn as if saying to the whole world

they are closets people in earthland .

"Lucy, as long as we have this arm bonds we will be the closets people on earth" Lucy smiled and look in his eyes "Yeah..."

then they closed there eyes and ... .. . . . . . . . . . ...

...

* * *

**FAIRY TAIL GUILD**

**** "Who knew Natsu was romantic in words?" "Forget about that why did Lucy fall for an idiot "the Fairy Tail wizards were watching

them with Mira's magic Ball.

"So they were doing this for them to be together huh..." Gray whispered but Juvia heard him " Is Gray-sama jealous"

Juvia asked tear eyed "Of course Gray is jealous Juvia,he wants you and him to be like Natsu and Lucy"Mira answered Juvia

" And so as Gajeel and Levy" Mira added, Gajeel and Levy yelled at unison "Hey!were not like that" "also Romeo and Wendy,

Erza and our blue haired guest,Lissana and Luxus,Bixlow and Cana, And Bisca and Alsak"

"Wait, Mira you forget someone" Lucy yelled running with Natsu " Welcome back!,and who did I miss"

"Natsu!" Lucy pointed on Natsu as if on purpose "Yeah,..MIRAJANE AND FREED"

"that's right!" Gray got his payback on her "HEYYYYYYYYYY!Mira shouted

and chaos was in Fairy Tail again.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_So like? hate it? don't know?_

_sorry my first Fic so I think it Sucks so yeah thanks to all that tried to read this_

_ARIGATOU,DAISUKE NA TE TOMODACHI,TAKARA YAMATE TEGU SAI! _


End file.
